gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cosmic Glow
A Cosmic Glow is the forty-first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on January 12, 1980 and in North America on June 2, 2002. Synopsis Degwin Zabi departs Side 3 on the Great Degwin ship, desiring to establish peace negotiations with the Earth Federation. He listens to a recording from Garma as he departs and recalls his recent conversations with Gihren. Gihren watches as the ships depart. He receives a message from an officer named Asakura, who tells him that the Solar Ray is ready and will be at full capacity in 2 hours. It can be fired only once however. On Kycilia's Gwazine, Char meets with Kycilia, telling her repairs on the Gelgoog will be ready soon. Kycilia tells Char that once they defeat the Trojan Horse, they will head for A Baoa Qu. Kycilia tells Char that she knows his true identity based on a background check that was performed. She believes that him meeting Lalah has gotten him focused on newtypes in place of his seeking revenge on the Zabi family. Kycilia says that nothing will change until they beat the Federation. On White Base, the crew talks about newtypes and their worry that the enemy can predict their next move. Amuro believes him being a newtype is the only logical explanation for the strange things that have been happening recently. Amuro wonders if the entire crew are newtypes since they have won so many battles. Char orders the mobile suit troops to head out. He talks to Lalah, telling her that she will take lead in the upcoming battle and that she has surpassed his abilities. The two kiss. Lalah tells Char that she wants him to wear his normal suit from now on when he heads out in his mobile suit. The Elmeth and mobile suits head out. White Base detects the oncoming Zeon vessels. The White Base pilots head to the dock without Bright needing to say a word. The kids get knocked over as the pilots head to the dock. The Federation ships send out their own mobile suit forces. The Zeon and Federation ships fire upon each other and multiple ships are destroyed. The mobile suits do battle, and mobile suits from both sides go down. Amuro detects the Elmeth, which he calls the "Tricorn hat". The Elmeth's bits fly around the Gundam, firing at him. Amuro can sense the location of the bits and aims his blasts accordingly, taking out many of them. Amuro senses that Lalah is piloting the Elmeth. The Gundam and Elmeth do battle with one another. Lalah senses that Amuro is the pilot and destroys the Gundam's beam rifle. Lalah says she is fighting him to protect Char. The Gundam destroys multiple bits with his beam saber. Lalah asks Amuro why it took him so long to appear in his life and says he has nothing to fight for. Char's Gelgoog departs the Zanzibar. Lalah and Amuro talk in an ethereal environment. Lalah says she is fighting for the one who saved her life. Amuro thinks they were destined to meet each other. Lalah thinks fate is too cruel since they were forced to fight each other. Char, Sayla and Mirai sense what is happening. Char arrives in his Gelgoog and fires at the Gundam, breaking Amuro and Lalah back to reality. Sayla approaches in the G-Fighter. The Gelgoog and Gundam fight with each other's beam sabers, Sayla approaches and Char slices through part of the G-Fighter. Char asks Lalah to guide him so he can crush the Gundam. The Gundam and Golgoog continue to battle, with the Elmeth trying to fire, but finding the Gelgoog too close. Char nearly destroys the G-Fighter's cockpit but Amuro blocks it. Char swings his beam saber at the G-Fighter but Lalah warns him and he stops at the last moment, realizing Sayla is piloting it. The distraction permits the Gundam to slice off the Gelgoog's hand. Amuro lunges at the Gelgoog with his beam saber, but Lalah's Elmeth shoves the Gelgoog out of the way and the Elmeth takes the hit, killing Lalah. Lalah's spirit tells Amuro that more people are becoming like them. A surrealistic scene shows a pair of figures running across a landscape. The Elmeth explodes. Amuro cries over what he's done. Char shouts out in anger. The White Base and Zanzibar focus their attacks on each other and the Zanzibar takes a direct hit and is destroyed. More ships on each side go down. The Gwazine, the only remaining ship departs. Char reports to Kycilia, saying this is the Gundam's doing. A soldier reports to Kycilia, stating that Gihren has ordered the Solar Ray to fire at the oncoming Federation fleet approaching A Baoa Qu. It will fire in 30 minutes and all Zeon ships are to retreat from its firing path. White Base realizes that it won't be able to rendezvous with the main fleet in time. Mirai thinks they should move on ahead. Amuro tells the others that he is okay and can still fight. The Earth Federation forces led by General Revil head towards A Baoa Qu. Revil's plan is for their forces to head past A Baoa Qu to Side 3. An officer tells Revil that Degwin Zabi is here to talk peace. At A Baoa Qu, Gihren announces the main target of the Solar Ray, the oncoming Federation fleet, and he expects the blast to take out a third of the Federation's forces. The Solar Ray readies its angle so as to fire, then does so. Amuro runs on to the White Base bridge, proclaiming that the light of hatred is approaching and thousands will perish. Important Events *'Deceased:' Lalah Sune, Mulligan Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Shinya Sadamitsu *'Animation Director:' Yoshinobu Aobachi